1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats and, more specifically, to a theater seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide theater seats for a theater such as a movie theater. Typically, the theater seat includes a stanchion, a generally horizontal seat portion operatively connected to the stanchion and a generally vertical back portion operatively connected to the stanchion. The seat portion includes a seat frame and a cushion attached to the seat frame. The cushion is covered with a trim cover that is stapled or glued to the seat frame. The theater seat also includes a spring-activated mechanism to pivot the seat portion upward when unoccupied. The seat portion and back portion include a cover made of plywood to support the cushion thereof.
Although the above theater seats have worked, it is desirable to provide a seat trim cover for the seat portion, which is easy to assemble and service. It is also desirable to provide a counter-balanced pivot mechanism to allow the seat portion to pivot freely when unoccupied. It is further desirable to provide the seat portion and the back portion with a molded cover that is strengthened and has an improved appearance.
Accordingly, the present invention is a theater seat assembly including a pair of opposed stanchions for attachment to a support surface, a generally horizontal seat portion disposed between and operatively connected to the stanchions, and a generally upright back portion disposed between and operatively connected to the stanchions. The theater seat assembly may include a counter-balanced pivot mechanism operatively connected to the seat portion and the stanchions to allow the seat portion to pivot freely relative to the stanchions when unoccupied. The theater seat assembly may also include a molded cover attached to at least one of the seat frame and the back frame and being injection molded from a fiberglass reinforced co-polymer.
One advantage of the present invention is that an improved theater seat assembly is provided. Another advantage of the present invention is that the theater seat assembly has a counter-balanced pivot mechanism to allow a seat portion to pivot freely when unoccupied. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the counter-balanced pivot mechanism has an integrated stop and structural mechanism. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the theater seat assembly has a seat trim cover that allows easy assembly and serviceability for a seat portion. A further advantage of the present invention is that the seat cover has a J-strap enclosure to keep the seat trim cover in place. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the theater seat assembly has a molded cover to strengthen, cover and improve appearance of the seat portion and back portion. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the molded cover is injection molded from a fiberglass-reinforced co-polymer.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.